


First Kiss

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam/Gadreel fluff please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Ever since Gadreel joined life in the bunker, he had slowly been making amends with Sam.

When Sam had some time, Gadreel was with him, talking and learning.

Gadreel smiled, finally feeling like he could belong somewhere. When Gadreel smiled, Sam smiled, seeing the angel become at ease.

Sam taught Gadreel about life on Earth, while Gadreel would tell Sam stories about Heaven, and each of them wondered how their lives became what they did.

Sam showed Gadreel different books in the bunker, and Gadreel taught Sam about different ancient languages that he’d learn.

By the time that they kissed for the first time, both were ready, and both were happy with it, and with each other.


End file.
